marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Defenders
Algemene info Team aliassen: - (ex) Leden: Lijst met bekende leden van de Bekende vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Eerste optreden: File:Marvel Feature vol 1 1.jpg|Marvel Feature #1 (December, 1971) Bedacht door: - Overige: *Twee leden van de Defenders, de Hulk en Namor the Sub-Mariner, verschenen al in twee crossover verhallijnen nog voor de officiële oprichting van het Defenders team. De eerste was in Doctor Strange 183 (november 1969) - Sub-Mariner 22 (Februari 1970) en The Incredible Hulk 126 (April 1970). Deze crossover bevatte ook Dr. Strange. De tweede verhaallijn vond plaats in Sub-Mariner #34 en #35 (februari-maart 1971), waarin Sub-Mariner de hulp inroept van Silver Surfer en Hulk. De Defenders verschenen voor het eerst als team in Marvel Feature #1 (December, 1971), waarin de oprichters samenkwamen om de buitenaardse techno-tovenaar Yandroth te stoppen, en besloten om voortaan samen te werken. *De bekendste en meest prominente leden van de Defenders zijn Dr. Strange, Hulk, Silver Surfer, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Nighthawk, Valkyrie en Hellcat. Een groot aantal andere helden vocht met de Defenders mee, waarvan een aantal ook “officiële” leden werden. Andere belangrijke leden waren: Devil-Slayer, Daimon Hellstrom, Clea, Moondragon, de Gargoyle, Beast, Iceman, en Archangel. *Vanaf deel #125 werd de naam van Defenders veranderd naar New Defenders aangezien de “grote vier” (Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, Hulk en Namor) gedwongen waren het team te verlaten, en de vier oprichters daarmee dus verdwenen. De overgebleven groep van Defenders ging uit elkaar in New Defenders #152, aangezien een aantal leden leken te zijn omgekomen, en de anderen (Beast, Archangel en Iceman) zich bij X-Factor. *Enkele jaren later organiseerde Dr. Strange een nieuw team genaamd de "Secret Defenders" , waarvan de samenstelling per missie varieerde. Een aantal populaire helden verschenen in deze serie, waaronder de “New Fantastic Four” (Spider-Man, Wolverine, de Hulk en Ghost Rider). De superschurk Thanos stelde ook een team genaamd de "Secret Defenders" samen gedurende deze periode, hoewel dat team niets te maken had met Strange’s groep. Leiderschap van het team ging uiteindelijk over op Dr Druid, die zijn eigen dood in scène zette in Secret Defenders 25, het laatste deel in de serie. *De Defenders kwamen kort weer bij elkaar in Defenders (volume 2) #1-12. Een Defenders miniserie van vijf delen verscheen in Juli 2005, geschreven door Keith Giffen, JM DeMatteis en Kevin Maguire. Hierin stelde Dr. Strange het team nog eenmaal samen om Dormammu te bevechten. *Defendes lidmaatschap was vaak maar van korte duur, en de teamsamenstelling veranderde geregeld. Maar de drie oprichters, Dr. Strange, Namor the Sub-Marinner en de Incredible Hulk, + de Silver Surfer Valkyrie, Nighthawk, Hellcat, en Gargoyle zijn wel het bekendst. *Dit is een verhaallijn gepubliceerd in de delen #63-65 van de originele Defenders reeks. Tientallen helden probeerden hierin bij de Defenders te komen, maar allemaal verlieten ze het team vrijwel direct weer om verschillende redenen. De meeste omdat ze teleurgesteld waren over de huidige leden. Onder hen waren Falcon, Quasar, Captain Marvel, Ms Marvel, Torpedo, Stingray, Havok, Polaris, Black Goliath, White Tiger, Captain Ultra, Jack of Hearts en Tagak the Leopard Lord. Dezelfde verhaallijn bevatte ook een aantal schurken die zich voor probeerden te doen als de nieuwe Defenders. Dit om de autoriteiten en het volk te verwarren terwijl ze overvallen pleegden. Leden waren de androïde versies van Libra en Saggitarius, en Beetle, Batroc the Leaper, Shocker en anderen. *De Secret Defenders: Deze groep wordt vaak gezien als een voortzetting van de originele Defenders, ondanks dat het team een heel andere samenstelling en doelen heeft. De samenstelling van dit team was nog veranderlijker dan dat van de originele Defenders, aangezien voor elke missie een nieuw team werd samen gesteld. Wel bevatte elk team Dr. Strange of Dr Druid als leider. Enkele leden waren War Machine, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike, Wolverine, Spiderwoman, Henry Pym, Iceman, Nomad, en vele anderen. *Discuseer verder over op het forum *De Defenders op wikipedia (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Teams Category:Defenders